


Allan A Dale: The Choice

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [10]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: BBC, F/M, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Robin Hood - Freeform, Short Encounters, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joe Armstrong [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608
Kudos: 1





	Allan A Dale: The Choice

He was more handsome than ever, and she hated him for it. Meeting him within the castle walls felt obscure and unnatural, and as she approached him, she found herself longing for the cool embrace of the forest with all of its earthy fragrances and enchantment.

She advanced on him quickly and he reached for her, but she caught his face with a cuff that reverberated against the stone sides of the sitting room. Her chest heaved with anxiety and her eyes smoked with an angry fire that rimmed her lashes like the sun on the clouds after a summer rain.

She endeavored to avoid his look, but the oceans in his eyes sluiced over her and quenched the flames that threatened to devour her heart. With a feeble tone, her voice shook. She was not nearly as resolute as she had thought.

“What have you done, Allan?” She caught the buckles on his jerkin and fondled the clasps nervously.

He pulled her into him and took her face in his hands, pushing his mouth against hers with movements that were far more honest than his words could ever be. She pressed against his chest and he held her as closely as he could, running his careful hands up her back, along the ties of her dress, and into the back of her dark hair.

“Forgive me,” he murmured against her ear with low, beckoning sounds.

An invisible magnetism vibrated between them; pushing and pulling and enticing their blood to dance in time. She was furious, fiery and fraught, but she was spellbound by his touch and his tone — by his bearing and his bold assurance.

“I don’t know you,” she whispered, reaching her hands under his black quilted jerkin and tracing the currents of his firm muscles under the supple cotton shirt.

“Don’t you?” He asked, turning her against the wall and daring her skirts up her leg. Kneading her smooth thigh, he forced from her a wanting moan and she grabbed for his belt, pulling it loose and unwrapping his trousers to reveal the grip of his desire.

Dizzy on his scent and the spell of his fingers, she beckoned him.

“Allan, please,” she breathed against him, her back pushed firmly against the cool stone of the wall.

He lifted her from her feet and pushed his hips between her legs, guiding himself inside with a steady force that made her bite her lip and pull her hands through his hair. Her mood had made her trepidatious and tight, so the methodic grinding of his hard ridges against her made her throb with a wet zeal that she had never known. A strange heat coursed through her and flushed her face. He tried to pull away from her but she stayed his hips and burrowed into his eyes until his pleasure pumped forth inside of her and inspired in him a lusty groan. She mouthed at him gently and spoke onto his lips.

“Now, you have to choose,” she whispered.

“Again.”


End file.
